A Simple Wish
by Masterarcher
Summary: Arthur's grief over his duties in the movie. Set after Arthur tells the knights of Romes last mission and skipping around until Lancelot's death. NO SLASH. Please read a review if you want my bunnies to be healthy!:


A Simple Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own these people (Wish I did) and I make no money from this story. Oh but I did borrow and tweak a line from Lord of the Rings. I don't own them either. So on with the story!

Arthur Castus, greatest commander in the Roman army, had just gone through the most emotionally challenging thing in his life. He had just informed his band of Sarmation knights, his brothers, that Rome had a final mission for them before they where to be set free. A mission that was sure to kill most of them. How does one tell his brothers that he was going to lead them to their deaths?

Lancelot had known has soon as Arthur had walked into the tavern. Arthur didn't know how but the look of resignation in his companion's eyes had told him everything. Galahad had taken it the worst, partly because he was drunk and mostly because of the injustice. Dagonet and Tristan looked as though they had expected the news but righteous anger still burned in their eyes. Bors and Gawain had tried so hard not to believe it, to not believe that after all the injuries they had sustained and all the friends they had seen die before their eyes, that Rome would still ask this of them.

Tristan and Dagonet, two of the most loyal people Arthur had ever met, were the one's who gracefully accepted their fate. Dag had calmly let Bors express his anger and then told him to come prepare for the journey.

Arthur felt like dirt.

Gawain had stated that he and Galahad would come as well. With a mirthless laugh and spilt wine from Galahad, the two friends followed Bors out of the tavern. The Roman could feel Lancelot's eyes digging into him for the first time. Arthur looked at his friend yet could not meet his gaze but suddenly the commander felt lower than dirt.

Without waiting to hear Lancelot's response to the news, Arthur turned and headed toward the stables but not before he caught a glimpse of his second in-commands face. There was anger and fear in Lancelot's eyes, but also hurt. Lancelot thought that Arthur had just expected him to follow so he had not even bothered to hear the younger mans agreement to come. _'No!_' Arthur thought fiercely. _'Lancelot please do not follow me there.' _ Arthur pleaded in his mind but all the great man could do was walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night air was still and the stars shown brightly at the man sitting on the great stone wall. Tears streamed silently down Arthur's face as he gazed across the field that he would have to lead his knights across on the morrow. So involved was he in his thoughts that he failed to hear Lancelot's soft footsteps come up behind him until the younger man sat down. For a few moments all Lancelot did was stare at Arthur but finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry for my outburst in the barn."

"Don't apologize. You were right." Okay, so Lancelot hadn't expected that.

"Ever since the Bishop told me of this forsaken mission, I have been plagued with images of your death." Arthur looked at Lancelot's shocked face.

"I also can't stop thinking about the look on all of your faces when you thought that…that worm was going to give you your discharge papers. And the feeling I could not be rid of when I knew that it was I who would have to break your hopes." Arthur finished with more tears falling unbidden to the ground. Lancelot wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders and let his commander's head rest against his own.

"Arthur we do not blame you. We…"

"I blame me!" Arthur yelled getting to his feet. "I'm the one who wears the blood of my knights on my hands!" And with that Arthur began to storm off but Lancelot jumped up and got in front of him and forcefully stopped him.

"Why do you blame yourself? Because of our loyalty? Don't you think for one minute that any of us stayed here because of Rome's pact. We could have left anytime but we had no reason to leave. Arthur you inspire us to be better men. You're not just our commander or even our brother, for many of us you are our father figure when we had none." Lancelot's eyes burned like fire. Arthur looked at him with an unreadable face then sank to the ground once more.

"No father should have to bury his sons."

Lancelot knelt beside Arthur and said, "I know your future is bright. Things will work out all right, Arthur. You'll see." Arthur gave the best smirk he could muster and pulled his best friend into an embrace.

"Thank you Lancelot. I don't know what I'd do without you." Lancelot smiled

"You'd do just fine. You don't need me to help you be the great man that you are. You just need be to save your arse from the bloody Saxons!" Arthur finally laughed and said, "You'll always be needed my friend. Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Arthur had thought that that incident and been hard, nothing had prepared him for a week or so later when he made his choice to stay and fight the Saxons. Arthur had felt strongly about it but Lancelot had felt just as strongly about deterring him. The hurt in Lancelot's eyes when he had told him to go was unbearable so Arthur left his friend there standing in the middle of the court. The Roman's only comfort was that his brothers would be safe.

He should have known Lancelot and the others would stay. It wasn't in them to miss a fight.

When Arthur had seen Guinevere kneeling beside a still form, he had known who it was and his heart shattered. Seeing Lancelot so still, so peaceful, had made him break down in tears. God he wanted to die and follow his brothers! But Lancelot would not have wanted that. He would have wanted Arthur to live, and love, and fulfill his destiny.

After his wedding/coronation Arthur had went to Lancelot's room for the first time since the younger mans death. Arthur had given orders that as long as he was king, this room would not be changed or lived in. The room seemed empty now, like the energy and air had all left with the dead knights soul. Arthur looked around the room sadly and finally his eyes rested on an object on the bed. The new king walked over to investigate and saw that it was Lancelot's bear pendant lying on top of a note with 'Arthur' written on it. Apprehensively Arthur opened the note. It read;

'_My dearest friend,_

_This pendant was made and given to me by my sister. It is the symbol of our clan. You always said I fought like a bear. I want you to have it Arthur. Remember me my brother and remember that I will always be with you. Always. _

_I'll be waiting,_

_Lancelot'_

With tearful eyes Arthur put the pendant around his neck and whispered, "Thank you Lancelot. I wish I had never lost you but I will **never** forget you. You're my family now and always. Good-bye, my brother." And from that day to the end of his life, Arthur wore the necklace given to him by his best knight and friend.

The End.

What did you think? Good? Awful? Please tell me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
